


Better Than He Can

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And kinda sad, F/M, It's Intense, Jealous Steve Rogers, i dunno, usual fare here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Steve wants Tony’s happily ever after.Warnings: noncon sex (oral and full-on intercourse). You know this blog, you know what I write. Don’t be a fool.This is dark!Steve and explicit. 18+ only.





	Better Than He Can

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another request for you guys. Hope you enjoy the rare Tony appearance here. Hope you all enjoy and let me know in the comments what you think <3 Love ya!

Tony had been away for a whole week. You had grown used to his absences during these missions but it never got any easier. You always found yourself thumbing through your text conversation or counting the time until he was due back. He wasn’t always on time; late more often than not, but you had known this would be your reality when you married him and you had said ‘I do’ anyway. Still, it got rather lonely without him.

You were waiting on the jet pad before they even landed. You had this unnatural sense of when Tony was on his way back to you. It helped chase away your loneliness and reassure you in darker times. You waited with arms crossed, your hair stirred in the gust emitted by the jet as it landed and you smiled eagerly. The air stilled as the engine died and the hatch of the vessel opened slowly.

You watched as the team appeared one silhouette at a time, slowly coming into focus as they passed from the shadow of the carrier into the last of the evening sunlight. Nat gave a small smile as she neared, her eyes circled with dark rings. It must have been a long mission indeed. Sam wasn’t far behind and you couldn’t help but dash past Steve as Tony stepped off the jet. 

You felt Steve’s blue eyes as you passed a little too closely and you mumbled an apology before carrying on. Tony wrapped his arms around you instantaneously, swaying you back and forth as he kissed your forehead. 

“You miss me already?” He chuckled.

“Oh, shut up,” You kidded back, “What was it? Ten hours between this one and the last? When exactly are we taking this legendary honeymoon?” You crooked a brow, “I mean, what was it? Two years ago now?”

“Shit,” His eyes rounded, “I didn’t forget our anniversary, did I?”

“Not yet,” You smirked, “But I’m sure you will.”

“Honey, I promise, the honeymoon is coming,” He released you and draped his arm over your shoulders as he led you across the jet pad to the door. Steve’s broad shoulders disappeared down the stairs ahead of you. “It just has to be perfect.”

“That’s what you said about the wedding,” You grumbled, “If I hadn’t jumped down your throat, we’d still be engaged.”

“Isn’t that what you signed on for, dear?” He kissed your cheek before he freed you from his arm, taking your hand instead. “The ever patient Mrs. Stark.”

“The ever waiting Mrs. Stark,” You snapped, “I’m sure your team can handle one week without you. Just one, that’s all I ask.”

He stopped you at the bottom of the first flight and turned to you. The airy sarcasm had left his expression and was replaced by a particular sort of sullenness. It was a rare moment of seriousness for the man. “I promise, I’ll make the time. Soon…” He sighed and brought his hands up to cradle your chin. He leaned in to daintily peck your lips, “The end of the month at the latest. I’ll buy the tickets tonight.”

“Oh, you think you’ll have time for that?” Your fingers danced up his shirt, “I mean, we could get in a little pre-game tonight I think.”

“In the morning then,” He kissed you again, this time deeper. It lasted for what seemed an eternity before he pulled away. “Come on, I’m not doing this on the stairs again.” You giggled as he grabbed your hand and led you further down the stairs. You almost tripped down the steps behind him as he opened the door to your floor; his impatience growing more obvious by the second. These were the moments which made his absence bearable.

-

Steve leaned against the door. A small slit between it and the frame as he listened to the blissful couple. Or at least they pretended to be as much. Between doting kisses and playful jabs, there was always an air of frustration. Steve could sense it as well as any. He had witnessed a few of their rows himself. He had even gone so far as offering to lead the team so Tony could have some time at home. It was never enough for the dutiful Iron Man and he never took up the offer.

Then Steve had stopped trying to help. He was content enough to watch the marriage dissemble. Tony had so much and he took it all for granted. He didn’t know how lucky he was. Steve, well, he had lost everything; lost even more potential. He was torn out of his own time and injected in one so foreign he felt as if he wasn’t truly there. It was a torturous limbo of nostalgia and exasperation. He could try, but he would never fit in…or so he had thought.

Steve  _could_  have it all, he just needed to take it. He was tired of just accepting the cruelty of fate; of playing along with Stark’s little fairy tale. He only had to reach out and grab it. He needed her and little did she know it, she needed him too. He could see that Y/N was lonely. She hid it well; acted the loyal wife. One could almost believe she adored Tony despite his inflated self-regard. Not Steve. He could see right through her.

It had dawned on him all so suddenly. He had been at the wedding with everyone else, he had bought into the storybook love. Then the honeymoon was postponed; first a day, then a week, a month, and finally, indefinitely. The tension between the newlyweds began to boil over; little spats here and there. There hushed arguments growing to full out tongue-lashings. Of course, Steve hadn’t paid much thought to it at first. Marriage was hard and it took work. But a whole year in and things hadn’t changed. Tony hadn’t changed.

It was just after a mission much like this. Y/N had reminded Tony yet again of their honeymoon and all his failures as a husband. Exhausted and overworked from the mission, Tony had shrugged her off but she had been insistent. This resilience was both her strength and her weakness. She had kept on him until finally he snapped; “Just one second of peace, woman!” 

She had stood shocked as he walked away; embarrassed as she realized Steve was still there. He smiled at her kindly.

“It was a long mission,” He said to her.

“It’s been a long marriage,” She grumbled, “Sorry, you had to see that.”

“I’m sorry he acted like that,” Steve offered, “You’re right, he should make more time for you. He could, you know?”

He didn’t know why he had said that at first. Tony was his friend; he should’ve been defending him; trying to seal the cracks forming in his young marriage. But he didn’t. He felt too awful for this poor woman who had yet to realize she had signed her heart away to a man who would never truly appreciate it.

“You wanna talk?” Steve asked casually.

“No, I…You must be tired,” He crossed her arms meekly, “I mean, wow,” Her brows jumped in sour disbelief, “My own husband hasn’t got the time for me but  _you_  do?”

“I’m good,” Steve assured her, “Really. It was a smooth mission. We don’t have to talk about him.”

She eyed him nervously, her lips drawn as she thought. They got on well enough; had become well-acquainted over the years, but he knew she had only ever thought of him as Tony’s friend. Maybe that should change. “Why?” She asked quietly.

“Because you’re my best friend’s girl and I wouldn’t be much of a friend if I didn’t look out for you,” He smiled. His heart was hammering. A wild rush was pulsing through his veins. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, he told himself, and yet he felt like he was.

“I…” She shifted her weight and stuck her hip out, “Okay. Maybe we, uh…” She chewed her lip nervously, “Do you know how to play Scrabble? Me and Tony used to play all the time but now…”

“Hey, I know Scrabble,” Steve said a little overzealously. It was rare that he didn’t need an extensive explanation of modern entertainment. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

…

Steve was drawn back to the present as he zeroed in on the voices. “The ever patient Mrs. Stark.” Tony sniped.

“The ever waiting Mrs. Stark,” Y/N bemoaned as they passed the door behind which Steve listened, “I’m sure your team can handle one week without you. Just one, that’s all I ask.”

They stopped right on the other side of the door. The tension changed along with Tony’s tone. “I promise, I’ll make the time. Soon…” He sighed, another promise he’d never keep. “The end of the month at latest. I’ll buy the tickets tonight.”

“Oh, you think you’ll have time for that?” Steve felt a spark at the flirtation in Y/N’s tone. Tony didn’t even know what he had. “I mean, we could get in a little pre-game tonight I think.”

“In the morning then,” A silence followed. Steve could guess what was happening just beyond the door. The thought burned him as he struggled to keep the door from closing entirely. Another nip of jealousy rose in him as he thought; Y/N would be too busy to join him for their usual round of Scrabble. He had been thinking of that for most of the flight. “Come on, I’m not doing this on the stairs again.” Tony’s voice drew Steve’s focus back..

He listened to their footsteps as they continued down the stairs and let the door shut at last. He leaned against it and cracked his knuckles. Just wait, he told himself. He pushed himself away from the door and stretched his long fingers as he headed off for his own room. It wouldn’t last. It never did. They’d be fighting again by morning and she’d be running off to vent to him. And when at last the bough did break, Steve would be there to sweep up the pieces. To clean up another of Tony’s messes.

-

You were livid. You had been sleeping quite peacefully until Tony had woken you. Of course, he hadn’t meant to but you were never a heavy sleeper. He had been back for maybe two days and already he was dressing in the dark and packing a bag. You hated when he did this. He’d sneak out and leave you some fucking note about how he’d miss you and be back soon. You sat up as you watched his dark figure move around the room and you yawned, loud enough for him to hear.

“So, what is it this time, sweetheart?” You asked dryly. His promises had quickly dried up and he had yet to buy the tickets.

“Honey, I’ve got a keynote speech in Zurich,” He zipped up his suitcase and leaned against it. “I told you.”

“No, you didn’t,” You pushed the blankets and stood. “You don’t tell me anything. You think and expect me to read your mind.”

“Well, I can’t really cancel,” He said evasively. “Sorry, but I gotta go.” He tried to kiss your cheek and you dodged him.

“Go then,” You hissed. “Go brighten the minds of the world, Tony.”

“Come on, don’t do this now,” He hissed.

“It’s never the right time, Tony,” You barked, “Why did you ever ask me to marry you? It’s a wonder your even had the time for that.”

“Honey,” He touched your elbow, “I love you…I’m sorry.”

“If you would just tell me these things, it wouldn’t be such a fucking hassle. Hell, you could take me to Zurich with you. Did you ever think of that?” You pulled away from him, “Do you ever think of anyone but yourself, Tony?” Through the dark, you could see the stunned expression on his face. You exhaled and shook your head as he remained silent. “Just go, Tony. I don’t wanna fight anymore. Not with you or for you.” You crossed to the door and pulled it open, “Have a good trip.”

You slammed the door behind you and marched through the dim halls. You didn’t know where you were going but you couldn’t spend another night alone in that bed. You couldn’t watch him go again and so this time you left first. You took the stairs up to the next floor where the common areas were; the lounge, the kitchen, the bar, the briefing room, and a few training rooms as well. You went to the bar where you had often found Tony hunkered down with a bottle of aged scotch. Drinking alone was better than sleeping alone.

You dipped behind the bar and took out the scotch and single glass. You stared at the thick neck of the bottle, your thumb resting on the lid as you pondered the night.  _Was this the end of your marriage? Like really the end?_ Not even two years and here you were. You heard the jet above as its engines whirred. It quickly launched and the whoosh of its propellers faded into the distance. He was gone. He hadn’t even chased you.

You twisted the cap off the bottle and poured yourself a double. You had never drank scotch straight; you preferred fruity cocktails. You set the bottle heavily on the bar and gripped your glass, gazing into the rich liquor. You shivered as your nightgown failed to keep out the chill. You lifted the glass slowly, shakily, and nearly spilled it as the light suddenly flicked on. You looked to the doorway but it wasn’t Tony.

Steve’s golden hair was a mess as he stepped just inside. He swept it back, his white tee clung to his thickly muscled torso above a pair of plaid pajama pants. He looked tired but not as if he had just woken up. “What are you doing up here?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same,” You lowered the glass back to the bar top.

“I was in the lounge and I heard someone in the hall,” He explained as he neared the bar, “A little midnight drink?”

“A poor attempt at denial,” You muttered, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Ah, it’s fine. There’s only so many documentaries I can watch before I get bored,” He shrugged as he leaned on the bar, “Especially when I was there.” His eyes fell to your hand around the snifter, “Can I trouble you for a glass?”

“Sure,” You reached under the bar for another glass. You filled it wordlessly and pushed it towards him.

“So, I guess that was Tony leaving,” He pointed to the ceiling.

“Yup,” You seized the glass and swigged, “And this,” You held up the scotch, “Is me leaving.” Your throat constricted as the alcohol burned but you took another gulp, “Don’t think I’ll be here when he gets back.”

“That bad, eh?” His hand wrapped around his glass but he made no move to drink.

“I really convinced myself that he would make time once we were married,” Your glass was already close to empty, “I am so stupid.”

“No,” Steve said softly as you poured yourself another, “He’s stupid.”

“You don’t have to say that.” You took a drink, “Really, I know he’s your friend.” You lowered the glass as the alcohol suddenly kicked in. You had drank so fast you hadn’t a chance to feel it. You felt fuzzy. It was nice. “Whatever, he doesn’t matter.” You raised the glass and chugged half of it.

You set it down with a clink and looked up at Steve. He still hadn’t drank any and merely watched you descend into your despair. You were suddenly embarrassed. You were halfway to drunk and whining in front of this man. “I…should go.” You let go of the glass, “It’s late and I’m not…” You paused and held your head. That was some strong scotch. “…thinking straight.”

You made your way out from behind the bar. Steve was fast; he caught your arm before you could go further. “It’s okay. I don’t mind listening.” He was so nice. Too nice.

“No, no,” Your tongue felt thick, “I really…I gotta go lay down.” You tried to pull away but he clung to you. “Steve, let me go.”

“Stay,” He implored, “Come on, Y/N. Don’t do this to yourself.” His other hand was on your cheek, softly caressing your skin, “You don’t have to be alone.”

Your lips fell open and a sudden heat washed over you. A wave of alcohol and shock. And something else. Something wrong. “Steve,” You gave a low warning, “No.”

“He doesn’t treat you like he should,” Steve’s grip remained firm, “He doesn’t love you like I do.”

“Love?” You closed your eyes as you tried to clear your head, “You don’t…I’m Tony’s wife. I love him.”

“But he doesn’t love you, Y/N,” Steve insisted, “Can’t you see? I could be everything he’s not.”

“I don’t…I want Tony,” Your words were starting to meld together. “Please, just let me go.” You pushed on his shoulder and his hand left your cheek to grab yours. His fingers closed around the golden band and diamond crested ring. He tore them off and tossed them away. You tried to rip your body away from his as you heard them tumble to the floor. “No!”

“I can make you happy, Y/N,” Steve’s arms closed around you, “Can’t you see that?”

“Please, please,” Your hands were crushed between your chest and his torso. “I can’t–” Your head was swimming, “I’m drunk, Steve, let me go.”

“Let me show you how you should be treated,” He guided you backwards and you tried not to stumble as your feet tangled beneath you. You squirmed in his grip but he was too strong. Your cheeks were burning and your entire body buzzed.

In a moment, you were on the leather sofa. You couldn’t catch yourself as the alcohol offset your center. You tried to push yourself up but were easily pulled back down as Steve caught your hips. He slid you toward him as he sat and forced your legs around him. You tried to squeezed them together as you felt the cool air against your thighs. His eyes quickly found your bare pussy and you regretted your decision to forego panties.

“Steve,” You tried to wriggle back but only gave him a better view.

“Shh,” His hands wandered beneath the skirt of your nightgown, “Just let me show you how good I can be.”

He slid back and bent over you. He held you in place, his hands hooked around your hips. He lifted your legs over his shoulders as he dipped his head. You reached down and tried to pushed away his head. He didn’t flinch. His nose met the small tuft of hair around your pussy and you gasp. He nuzzled there and inhaled your scent. Your legs trembled as a shock went up your spine. You shouldn’t be enjoying this.

His warm breath tickled and his tongue surprised you as it swept down between your folds. He twirled around your clit and your legs bent around his shoulders as if welcoming him. Your nails scratched at the leather cushion as you murmured to yourself. ‘This is wrong…’ And yet it felt so delicious. You looked down at Steve’s blonde hair as he delved into you and your heart was in your throat.

A withdrawn moan whisked from your lips as you dropped your head back. Your body felt so heavy from the alcohol and yet the ripples rolling over you made you feel like you were floating. Steve’s tongue played with your bud as his hand slipped from your hip, his finger pressed between your folds. He added another and spread your juices around. The realization of how wet you were was startling.

He slowly circled your entrance before poking a single finger inside. You groaned, your breath hitched, and a sudden fear coursed through you. “Steve, someone will see. Please…”

Your voice caught as he shoved another finger in and you tilted your pelvis against him. He curled his fingers and felt around until he found that special spot. His tongue worked in tandem with his hand as he began to stoke you. You choked back a moan as the tendrils wound themselves around your thighs. You were shaking, breathless, unable to fight the orgasm which rose so sharply that your entire body arched. He didn’t stop until you were writhing and weak, your body limp across the sofa.

He sat back and licked your cum from his lips. “See, I can be so good to you,” He said and you tried to press you legs together. Your hand fell to the floor, a poor attempt to drag yourself away from him. “Let me be good to you.” He reached up and tugged the thin straps of your nightie down your arm, rolling it down until it was bunched around your waist. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

He bent over you, his hands framed your tits as he buried his face between them. He pushed your breasts together, nibbling and kissing the sensitive flesh. He caught a nipple between his lips and sucked, teasing the tip with his teeth. Your hand was on his head but no force behind it. You couldn’t find the strength to resist as the alcohol and pleasure blurred together. His hand went back to your pussy and he once more rubbed your clit. You shuddered and felt the orgasm rising easily. Your grabbed onto a hank of his hair as you came against him.

He sat up and pulled his tee shirt over his head, revealing his perfectly carved muscles. Your gaze fell to the bulge in his pants and he stood to strip the pajamas in kind. You merely closed your eyes as the size of his hard cock sent electricity through your veins. Steve’s hands came up beneath your arms and you were forced to look at him as he lifted you from the couch. You reached behind yourself half-heartedly. He let you stand for only a second on your jittering legs as his hands slid down the length of your body and settled on your ass. He swooped you up in one motion.

His hands glided down your thighs as he bent your legs around him and you felt his cock poking your ass. Your arms fell around his shoulders to keep yourself from falling back. He tilted his pelvis as he continued to prod around until he was at your entrance. He lowered you so that the head of his cock slipped inside of you. He groaned as he drove himself deeper. You shivered as you felt him stretching your walls. He was thicker than Tony.

As he bottomed out, you squeaked. You leaned your head against his shoulder as he moved your body along his cock. He rocked as he guided your pussy up and down his length, his hot breath singed your neck. His nose tickled your ear as he nuzzled your hair and little grunts filled your head. Again, the inevitable spring began to wind, the cord drawn taut and suddenly snapped as you whined out in orgasm for a third time.

A sudden shift had your arms tight around Steve’s neck as he turned around and walked with you across the room. He pushed your back against the cool glass of the long windows and you braced yourself against the skyline of the city. Another rush of vertigo frazzled your drunk mind. “Steve.” You whimpered. You felt entirely exposed and yet lacked the words to protests. Only his name.

“I want everyone to see how good I can treat you,” He whispered, a single hand on your ass to hold you up as his other palm pressed flat to the window.

He continued to thrust into you, his pace intensifying as his breath grew more laboured. The sound of him fucking you, your sweating flesh against the glass, and his gravelly ruts filled the room. You hissed through gritted teeth as you came around his cock once more, you head pressed against the window.

His motion became erratic and he jerked his pelvis against you as his grunts deepened to dusky moans. “I love you so much,” He rasped as he grabbed your chin and placed a frantic kiss on your lips. “So much.”

He gave a final, sharp thrust as his entire body shook and he crushed you against the window. He kissed you again as you felt his hot cum gushing inside of you. He kept you pinned against the window, still inside of you as he tried to catch his breath. 

“He doesn’t deserve you, Y/N.” His lips grazed your cheek as he spoke, “Can’t you see that?”


End file.
